


in turn

by flyingthesky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Consensual Kink, Corset Piercings, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Mikey finds the pictures on Ray's computer when he's looking for something entirely different.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 7





	in turn

Mikey finds the pictures on Ray's computer when he's looking for something entirely different.

As a general rule, he doesn't go snooping around on other people's computers at all, only he had asked Ray if he had the footage of them dicking around in the bus and failing at halo from a couple of nights ago, and Ray had said _yeah_ and told him to go grab it off his computer. So Mikey has permission to be on the computer, and he doesn't think that Ray means for him to stumble upon the folder full of pictures while he's searching for the video. Ray's organization system is impeccable, but kind of impossible for anyone that isn't Ray to understand.

But yeah, there's a folder full of pictures of naked girls. Most of them are faced away from the camera and their shoulders are slightly hunched forward, showing off the colorful ribbon laced through rings on their backs. Task momentarily forgotten, Mikey starts flicking through the pictures in the folder, completely enthralled and not even paying attention to anything around him.

When Ray puts a hand on his shoulder, Mikey gives a little jump, and looks up at him. Ray's slightly flushed, like he's embarrassed about the pictures, and Mikey grins at him.

"These are pretty cool. Not really what I was looking for, though. Mind helping me out?"

"Yeah," Ray says, "no problem."

Mikey hands the computer over to Ray and Ray quickly locates what Mikey was looking for, loading it onto his flashdrive and handing it over to him. Mikey takes it, thanking Ray, before he wanders off.

\----

It comes up again when they're in a hotel, Mikey whispering into Ray's ear while Frank fucks him. He's not sure why he brings it up and starts describing the piercings to Ray in low, hushed tones, but it makes Ray sob, hands curling tighter into the sheets.

Frank gives them both a look when they all have energy to do something other than lie in bed and breathe. Mikey just shrugs, because it's not really his things to tell. If Ray wants to tell, though, then whatever. He's totally welcome to as far as Mikey is concerned.

\----

Ray actually does bring it up, when it's just the three of them sitting around and watching a movie, and Mikey waits patiently. In his experience, nothing good comes out of interrupting a person who's trying to talk. Frank seems pretty interested in what Ray's saying, though, and that makes Mikey relieved, for whatever reason. It's not that needles scare him, he and his brother have a lot of things in common but that's not one of them, it's that he likes when things between them are mutually hot. It's not as much fun if it isn't.

\----

In the end, it's Frank who ends up going in and getting the rings put in. Mikey had offered, but Frank had raised an eyebrow and said that if anyone was used to getting shit pierced and healing, then it was him and it was fine, because it looked pretty cool anyway and really Mikey if you want then you can get them next time.

They're on a break, which means that Frank can afford to walk around without a shirt on for a couple of days and Ray can run his fingers over the black ribbon whenever he wants and all in all it's a pretty sweet deal. The sex is better, though.

Okay, that's kind of a misleading statement because of _course_ the sex is better. Mikey is of the opinion that sex improves anything. It's just that the way Ray runs his fingers over the ribbon while Frank's settled onto his lap and they're making out is really hot and the way that the ribbon looks when Frank is between Mikey's legs is striking and it makes Mikey want to run his fingers along it while Frank sucks him off, but instead he just curls his fingers tighter into Mikey's hair.

Ray kisses down the ribbon when Frank's flat on his front and Ray's working him open. Mikey watches, kind of entranced - like if he breathes too hard, the moment will shatter. There is something fragile about the moment, about the way the ribbons cross over one another, that Mikey cannot quantify and cannot put into words because that's never been his strength. It doesn't really matter, though, because the moment is not his to begin with and he doesn't need to say anything at all except _Frank, you're fucking gorgeous_ and _come on, Ray, you know he can take it_ and whatever other things he can put into words.

\----

Later, when Frank is finally halfway coherent and Ray is a little less obsessed with running his fingers along Frank's back like the ribbon will disappear if he's not touching it, Mikey stares up at the ceiling.

"So," he says to the room at large, "it's definitely my turn next."  



End file.
